My Mistress Before the Party
by blushingrose1995
Summary: A butler relaxes his tense Mistress before a cocktail party.


**Edward's POV**

I have been working in this house as butler for almost a year now. There are 36 rooms in this house. Several bathrooms. Many sitting rooms. A large library. An art gallery, and a ball room. My mistress owns a beautiful house. I clean the house for the mistress of it. I cook her meals. I wash her clothes. Her wonderful smelling clothes. I keep the gardens and clean the pool. I take very good care of my mistress' house.

My mistress is a beautiful woman. She drives me crazy. Her round hips. Full breasts. Lips that would make any man's mind wonder. If she knew how much I desired her, I am sure she'd fire me. She knows I watch her with her lovers. I watch as they fuck her. She has even caught me massaging my dick as I watched her. But I do not think she knows how bad I want her.

She is always wearing sexy clothes. Not trashy. Sexy. Sensual. Suits and silks. Lace. She smells like heaven. Never cheap perfumes.

I have watched as my mistress let some man (or two) fuck her. I recall a day I was cleaning the game room and glanced out to the pool to see my mistress bent over the wall. Her breasts were pressed into the marble and some man (I do not know his name... as butler, it is none of my business to know my mistress' lovers' names) behind her fucking her. Her face was lost in pleasure as he pumped at her open pussy from behind. I stood and watched as the man lost his own control and fucked my mistress like a dog in heat. I could hear her moans and cries all the way to the house. "Yes, fuck me harder!" In that instant, I imagined it was my dick making my mistress scream those words. When I became visibly hard, I had begun to stroke my cock through my pants. Then... my mistress looked up and into my eyes. She smiled when she saw my bulge. I blushed and turned to continue my business.

I have smelled and masturbated with her panties often. Actually, every time I wash her clothes. I will take a pair of her lace panties and wrap them around my cock. Then put another to my nose so I can take in her scent as I stroked my hard cock to cumming.

Today, I became a bit more bold in my desire for my mistress. I actually made a move to touch her...

This evening, my mistress was planning one of her cocktail party. I basically was to stay out of site except to serve people drinks and be abused by her drunk friends. As I was preparing the last minute touches, I was walking through the sitting room just off the foyer. I noticed my mistress pacing the floor in front of the large bay window. "Mistress, what is the matter? What has you distressed?"

"Oh Edward, I am just a little tense is all." She replied in her calm sensuous voice. She stopped pacing and stood a few feet from the window looking out.

I put down the tray of glasses I was carrying to the buffet table and walked up behind her. I stood less than an arm's length away from her back. I could smell her curly red hair. The spice of her perfume. This was the closest I'd ever tried to get to her. I took my chance and I placed my hands on her shoulders. Then she shocked me. She stepped back slightly.

"Massage my shoulders please Edward", she asked.

I made my hands glide lightly under her hair. She shuddered under my touch and let out a small moan. If she only knew what I wanted to do to her. That I wanted to bend her over and slide my throbbing cock into her pussy.

Before I lost myself, I massaged her shoulders as she had requested. Then, being slightly bolder, I slid one of my hands around her neck and tickled her cleavage. She ware a short, low cut, black cocktail dress that hugged her curves teasingly. So getting to her neck was pretty easy enough. I moved my other hand down her side and to her thigh. I swallowed hard and nervously, then whispered into her ear, "Mistress, may I remove this tension from you?"

She did not say anything. She did not move. She did not lean back... nor did she walk away. So I decided to try more. I rubbed her thigh and raised her dress exposing the top of her stocking and the glitter of her red garter belt. I eased my hand around her leg, moving it higher. I stopped as my finger tips met with my mistress' uncovered (gasp... no panties tonight!), shaved, soft pussy lips. That's when her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. Using that as a "go ahead", I pressed up behind her as close as I could and slipped my other hand down into the front of her dress and into her lace bra. Between my first and second fingers, I pinched her nipple gently. She let out a soft moan.

I slid my middle finger between the lips of her pussy and began to gently glide it back and forth until I found her hardened clit. The minute I found it, her knees went weak and she fell back into me. She widened her legs a bit and I moved my finger faster then slowed as I moved it deeper and slid it into her wet pussy. She moaned and whimpered. Her pussy was hot and I could smell her scent. I added another finger and she began to move her hips. I pulled them back out and to her clit again. Tickled it till it stood higher.

I removed my hand from her silky breast and fell to my knees. I crawled around to the front of her. There it was. My mistress' pussy. Wet and wanting. Hot and dripping. I wrapped my strong arms around her legs to give her some support. My hands held her waist tight. I looked at her beautiful pussy. Shaved clean. Fat lips. Cum tracing them. So inviting. Her scent luring me closer. I pulled her down so she sat of my face slightly and slid my tongue deep into her quenching the need inside me. She was salty and sweet. Wet. So wet. Her juice covered my tongue, my lips, my nose, my chin.

My god, I lapped at my mistress' pussy like it was the best nectar on earth. I never let up. Deep into her. To her clit. I would suck on her clit. Then I would flick it with my tongue. Then back to her cum dripping hole. I about lost it when she grabbed my head and using my hair as a handle, pushed my lips deeper into her hot pussy. She humped my face like a dildo. Moaning and whimpering she threw her head back. Cum trickled onto my tongue and into my mouth as my mistress orgasmed on my face.

I continued licking and sucking till she had another and another. I stood up slowly and helped her to the bench at the window. Her face showed that her tension was now gone.

Since I had done what I'd promised, I decided to go on with what I was doing before. "I will finish the details of the party for you now mistress." I offered as I began to walk away. The truth being my cock was ready to jump out of my pants and I needed to go relieve my own tension.

"No, Edward. Wait!" I heard her voice low, husky, and demanding.

I turned to face her. Her cum still on my chin and my face turning red from knowing she'd noticed my hard bulge.

"Don't you want to fuck me too?" She stood up and turned to face the window again. Only this time, she bent over the bench and pulled her dress up over her hips, Her pussy was right there. Still wet from my licking. Open wide.

Her words caught me off guard and I wasn't sure how to answer. But when she bent over, I nearly creamed myself.

"Hurry Edward. The guests will be here soon!" She blurted out.

"Yes Isabella..." I walked up behind her again. I unzipped my pants, letting them fall to the floor, and let my huge cock out. I stroked it a bit and fingered her pussy to make her wetter. I reached up and yanked her hair as I slid into her. She cried out in a loud moan and raised her ass a bit. She was so hot and wet. It was so slimy inside her. Tight. I began to thrust slowly. She bucked a bit and I pulled her hair a little harder.

"Harder Edward!"

With that, I thrust harder. Then harder. Like all the men I'd watched fuck her, I began to lose control and fuck her like an crazed animal. I held her hair like reigns and fucked at her hot pussy until I felt my balls tighten. I began to pull out, but she reached back and grabbed my arm. "Cum in me ! I want it dripping down my legs during the party."

"Yes Mistress Isabella!" My head spun with what was happening. I had wanted this woman since I interviewed to work for her. I'd watched as others had their dick in her pussy. I masturbated with her underwear. And now, I was fucking her juicy pussy and she wants to wear my cum like a badge of honor.

I leaned over her a bit so I could fuck her harder. I reached around and grabbed her breasts. Pinched her nipples through her dress. I fucked harder and faster. She was so wet I felt it on my balls as they slapped against her clit. She moaned and cried and whimpered like a little girl. I felt her pussy tighten as it had when it drenched my tongue with cum. Now it was my dick getting the cum bath. Her pussy spasmed around my cock and got so tight I thought it would break. I fucked harder. I grunted wildly.

The cum shot out of my cock like fire and made her pussy sopping wet. And so hot. Gods, so hot. My dick did not soften, but kept fucking and shot again. I shot so much cum it swelled out of her pussy and dripped to my balls. I fucked her until her pussy milked every drop of creamy cum from me.

I stepped back and looked at her cummy pussy. Covered in the mixture of our juices. She looked so dirty and messy. Naughty little girl with her pussy open to whomever and covered with my cum. My mistress' pussy. I got on my knees and buried my face in that wet puss. I lapped at the mixture and brought my mistress to yet another orgasm.

The doorbell rang.

I gently straightened her dress and helped her up. I zipped up my pants and walked to the door. Wiping my face off with my handkerchief, I opened the door, greeted the guests, took their coats, and walked them in to the sitting room where my mistress welcomed them with a calm tension free smile.

And my cum dripping down her leg...


End file.
